Even if saving you sends me to heaven
by ScHiZoPhReNiA230
Summary: This is my first story. What happens when chase falls for the new doctor who has a fatal secret? How far will he go to save her.
1. meet Zane

Zane looked out her bedroom window. It had been raining non-stop all day. She sighed and turned back to her book. _Kujo _by Stephen King. He had been her favorite author since she was twelve. Now she was twenty-two and reading all his books for the fifth time. Her german shepard trotted into the room and jumped on her bed putting his head in her lap and falling asleep. She stroked his soft fur. Riley was all she had left in her family. Her mother and father died in a car crash and her brother had died of cancer. She always had a secret fear of having it too. Especially since she hadn't been feeling too good for the past month. "You'll never leave me right boy? I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled weakly. She closed her book and layed down. it wasn't long before she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. She had been having awful nightmares for around two weeks now.

_She sat crying on the side of the road. "Please don't die! I need you! Please mommy! Please daddy!" The 10 year old girl cried at her parents side. She was in too much dismay to pay any attention to the large shard of glass stuck in her side. She and her parents had been in a fatal car crash. Drunk driver. She was in the back so the head on collison didn't effect her as much. but her parents on the other hand were majorly injured. She sat there sobbing as the paramedics covered them with a white sheet. She was lifted into the strecher and loaded into the ambulance. "I should have died too." She told the nurse. "Don't say that! You were kept alive for a reason. It was not your time to go. Think of it this way. your parents didn't suffer. And they are in heaven now. They are happy that you are still alive." The nurse put the last stitch in and her brother took her home. When she turned 16 her brother was diagnosed with cancer. At 18 he died. She was now all alone._

Zane shot up. "NO! Why did this happen!" She sat crying and Riley licked her face. He whimpered and put his head back in her lap. She looked at her clock. It was 5 A.M. She lifted Rileys head off of her and got up. She threw on a pair of shorts and a tanktop. She had a job interview at 8. She decided she might as well get ready since her alarm clock was going to go off in two hours. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of reeses puffs and filled Rileys food dish. She turned on the TV to the music channels to have some noise so that the house wasn't completly silent. When she finished with breakfast she went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She straightened her long black hair and did a little extra on her side bangs. She put her choppy hair up in a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. The song "Your Gaurdian Angel" By the red jumsuit apparatus was on. This was her all time favorite song.

_"I will never let you fall_

_I will stand up with you forever_

_I will be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

She sang along. She changed her outfit to a black button up shirt and skinny denim jeans. She put on her black dressy wedges and threw on a necklace with a diamond heart that her brother gave her and the green emrald braclet her mother and father got her for her birthday. She looked at the clock again which now read 7:30 A.M. She went into her room where Riley was still sleeping on her bed and kissed his nose. "Be good love." She said in her strong australian accent. She had moved to new york after her brother died. She couldn't stand to be in the place anymore. The place where she lost her family. She got in her red corvett and drove to the hospital where her job interview was held. She went to medical school to become a doctor becasue she wanted to help other people to make up for the fact that she could not help her family. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. SHe looked up at the huge hospital for a few seconds. "Well, this is it. Wish me luck guys." She said with her eyes up at the sky.


	2. THIS is my boss?

Zanes P.O.V

At the nurses station I asked where ' office was. They led me to a glass door and I shyly walked in. "_your_ the new doctor?" I was taken back by the way he had said it. He sounded disappointed. "Um, Yea is there a problem?"

"Well I was expecting a boy."

"Excuse me?"

"Your name."

"What about it"

"It's a boys name."

"Not necessarily"

"Yes actually. Zane Taylor. Both boy names. Are you sure you are actually a girl or are you just trying really hard to be one. Also, Your British."

"Look, warned me about you. She said you were a selfish brat who has no self control. But that isn't going to chase me away. Your stupid little elementry school insults don't phase me so there really is no point. And _also,_ i'm Australian. Not British"

"I like you already. When can you start?"

"um, We haven't even had the interview."

"Your point." I was dumb-founded. "Oookayy I guess I can start tomarrow if thats okay."

"Perfect. See you tomarrow Dr.I-Wish-I-Were-A-Girl"

"Cute."

I walked away and took a glance back. _Is he checking out my butt?_ I gave him a weird look and he smirked. _ Great this was going to be an interesting job..._

When I got home I threw my purse down and called my best friend to tell her about the 'Interview'.

_.-_

"Helloo?"

"Heyy Lexis!"

"Hey girl how was the interview?"

"Odd...Come over and i'll tell you all about it."

"Kay be there in 5!" Lexis has been my best friend since second grade. She moved to New York a year after I did to go to college. She lived Five minutes away from my house. Which was really conveniant when I needed to talk. Or even was just incredibly bored and wanted to hang out. A knock at the door snapped me back to reality from daydreaming. I ran over and opened the door to see my red headed best friend. "LEXIS!"

"ZANEY!"

We were in our twenties and we still acted like middle schoolers with eachother. "Soo tell me all about it! Did you get the job?"

"Yupp! I start tomarrow." I had a childish grin on my face. "what's your boss like? Is he cute?"  
"Odd and no."

"What kind of odd?"

"He thought I was British and a tranvestite..."

"What!"

"Yeah...he said that I had a boys name therefore I am a boy."

"Are you serious?"

"100 percent."

"well that weird.."

"Tell me about it. We didn't even have an interview! it was just him talking about how I was a boy and I was British! So I told him off and he hired me on the spot! Then when I was leaving he was staring at my butt the whole way out! It was nasty. This is going to be the weirdest job EVER!"

"Well I coming over every day now so you can tell me all of your 'new job adventures' at the hospital." I laughed. "My 'new job adventures? Okay." She stayed for another two hours then left. It was now one P.M. I went on the computer and did some medical research to be prepared for tomarrow. I couldn't wait to meet my new co-workers. I hope they are less annoying than ...


End file.
